Such a position-sensitive detector is described in NUCLEAR INSTRUMENTS AND METHODS 217, 217-233 (1983), D. F. Anderson et al, "Coupling of BaF.sub.2 Scintillator to a TMAE Photocathode and a Low-Pressure Wire Chamber". In this detector, a BaF.sub.2 scintillator is followed by a multi-wire proportional chamber. Upon incidence of high-energy particles or quantum radiation upon the scintillator, uv-photons are generated which cause ionization in the multi-wire chamber. The uv sensitivity of the multi-wire chamber is achieved by added tetrakis(dimethylamino)ethylene abbreviated as TMAE, to the counting gas. Relative to the already long known and so-called Anger camera (REV. SCI. INSTRU. 29, 27 [1958], H. O. Anger, "Scintillation Camera"), this detector evinces a lightweight, compact and simple design.
However the known detector essentially is suitable only to sense high-energy radiation. Where low-energy radiation is concerned, for instance soft x-rays or light radiation from distant objects, not enough photons are generated in the scintillator to achieve accurate position determination and good energy resolution.